Edric Mormont
General Information Username: /u/thekyhep Name: Edric Mormont Age: 20 Culture/Kingdom: Northmen Ambition: To win renown among the Northern Lords, elevate his house's standing, and secure a marriage alliance. Position within House: Head of House Mormont, Lord of Bear Island Family * Wife: (To Be Determined) * Father: Dorrhen Mormont (Deceased) * Mother: Bethany Glover (Deceased) * Siblings: 2 Brothers, Jonos (Older, Deceased) Daryn (Younger, Age 15). 1 Sister, Barba (Younger, Age 14) * Aunts/Uncles/Cousins: Uncle, Harrion Mormont (Age 35) Others TBD. Cousins, Brandon Glover (Age 18) Others TBD. Traits and Attributes * Kingdom Traits: Zealous (Old), Temperate, Just, Survival * Strong * Lustful * Attractive * Family Person * Proud * Quick * Formidable Fighter * Honest * Wrothful Appearance and History Appearance Edric Mormont is 6'2" tall with wide shoulders and a strong, muscular frame. He has dark blue almost grey eyes and long wavy coal-black hair that he sometimes ties back at the nape of the neck with a leather cord. He has a long face with a strong jaw. He has a 2" scar on his left cheek. He has a close-trimmed beard and is regarded as attractive. He has big strong hands and his long arms are an asset to his great swordsmanship. History Edric Mormont is the usually quiet and reserved Head of House Mormont. The new Lord of Bear Island, he is very lustful, intelligent and observant. If you become his enemy beware of his anger. He has an intense hatred of Ironborn and Wildlings, and he has heard tales of their raids and their pillaging as well as experienced them since he was a small child. He grew up in Mormont Keep in the beautiful wilderness that is Bear Island where besides woodsmen, crofters, and fishermen there are vast amounts of wildlife and dense forests teeming with streams. He became accustomed to hardship, honesty, surviving and doing his duty. He grew up with the belief that family and having trust in the old gods matters over everything else. His mother Lady Bethany was born a Glover and she died from sickness when he was a boy. His father Lord Dorrhen has recently died of a fever but shortly before he passed he charged Edric with carrying on and enhancing his family’s legacy, prestige and status within the North. He has trained with weapons since he was old enough to hold a wooden sword. He wields the Mormont family Valyrian Steel Sword Longclaw with ferocious intensity and great skill. When he was 16 summers old his older brother Jonos was killed at his side by an Ironborn during a raid. Edric killed the Ironborn that slew his brother but he will never forget what happened that day. Edric knows that if he is to be taken seriously as a Lord he is going to have make friends and alliances among the Northern Lords. He knows that marriage makes for the best alliance of all and with himself, his younger brother Daryn and his younger sister Barba all unbetrothed he knows he has opportunities to advance his family. Category:Players Category:North